Endou Junko
Endou Junko '''(円堂 順子) (Dub name: Juana Evans) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Hearts universe. She's a goalkeeper, and a member of Raimon and Inazuma Japan in the Inazuma Hearts series. She's the coach of WIND in the Inazuma Hearts GO series '''Profile Inazuma Hearts (game) *''"Watch out, she cheats!"'' Background When she was young, Junko was interested in what Kageyama Reiji was doing. She didn't know the fun of soccer then. A couple of years after that, she met Kidou Megumi, which was on the day Raimon and Teikoku had their first practice match together. She recognized Kageyama almost immediately and was about to contact Detective Onigawara when Kageyama started to target her and the people closest to her. She knew she had no choice but to keep quiet and wait. During the time when Fuyuka and Mamorubecame friends, she often watched from far away. She always had problems making friends unlike her always energetic and cheerful brother. Later on in Season 3, she denied the fact that she once knew Fuyuka. Though she let it slip when she started calling her "Fuyu-nee". Appearance ' '''Junko has long wavy dark brown hair that flows down to her waist. It's slightly curled up at the ends. She also has dark brown eyes with long eyelashes. When she was young, she had a few freckles splashed across her cheeks, but they gradually disappeared as she grew. She practically had none after the FFI Arc. Her casual clothing is an orange long sleeved shirt with dark orange stripes, and she always wears it with brown trousers. In school she is wearing the girls' uniform or the soccer club's uniform. In the GO series she was shown to be wearing more busines like clothing like a red unbuttoned coat with an orange shirt underneath, topping it all, a dark blue mini skirt. She also wears a pearl necklace and orange highheels. Though in the second movie she was seen to be wearing her business clothes without her coat. '''Personality' Junko is described as a soccer loving, cheerful goalkeeper. She is the type of person who never gives up. She also shows great admiration toward her brother, Mamoru. People around her call her a training freak due to her high expectations for herself in soccer. Even Coach Hibiki once said that for Junko, the best compliment would be: the best trainer ever. But because of this cheerful personality, she is extremely forgiving, which makes it easy for Garshield to take over her mind and body later on in the series. Which makes people think that she cheats during games. She is shown to be troubled by this a lot since she can't remember anything that happened during the time when she was being controlled by Garshield. The fact that she's the trainer and coach for EXPM baffled everyone. And aroused suspense that she might be controlled by someone from behind once again. In the manga, she is shown as a much more minor character and hardly ever appears. Plot Season 1 Endou Junko is a very talented goalkeeper and the granddaughter of one of the strongest goalkeepers in Japan, who is said to have 'died' before even Mamoru was born. Throughout the first season, Junko's passion for soccer has been noticed by many people from the soccer club, though they have not yet noticed her incredible talents. Even though she loves soccer, she insisted on the fact that she was still not good enough and asked more and more from herself, causing people the stay away from her when feelings of frustration takes over her. She also developes a strong bond of friendship with Kazemaru Masako, Gouenji Yuka and Kidou Megumi. Though at first she did not approve of Megumi's view of soccer. She met Yuka by the river where the older girl was trying to drown herself She later learns that Yuka was the twin sister of Gouenji Shuuya and the captain of Kidokawa Seishuu. She is shown to be best friends with Masako from the very start of the series, who is also obsessed with training and also the captain of the girls' track team. Megumi took over as captain of Teikoku when Yuuto decided to join Raimon in order to defeat Zeus. Season 2 After they won the Football Frontier, Junko and the others found their school was destroyed by soccer team from Aliea Academy. Junko fought the team. Because the difference in skills, Junko and the others lost. Most of the team get injured badly. They start training to beat Aliea Academy. Later Zaizen Touko and Fubuki Yuuki joined their team and with their help they were able to beat Gemini Storm. It was soon found out that Yuuki was hiding a dark secret that she wasn't about to share with any of the members on the team. The team continued to train in order to defeat Aliea Academy, and on the way, many others joined and a few touching moments when they reunited with a couple of friends from other schools who offered to help. They were quite surprised when Yuka claimed that she has seen Yuuki somewhere before. Masako shocked them all when she joined, and it was even more shocking when they found out she was quite skilled as a defender. Season 3 During the FFI, Junko continues to be very passionate for soccer. She still motivates her other teammates with inspiring confidence and encouragement. She and her team goes up in soccer ranks as they eventually challenge their former teammate Megumi. During this time, her grandfather was eventually revealed to be alive.This may be the most challenging tournament her team has ever faced, where their friendship will truly be tested as well. However, Junko still has to face the true person who plotted to kill her grandfather. It was revealed soon after that Kageyama was just a pawn of the true villain, Garshield Bayhan. Afterward, their next fight was against The Kingdom and their coach is Garshield. Even more shocking was that they found out that Yuka was also a team member of The Kingdom. After getting more info, they learned that The Kingdom is having a hard time especially their captain, though with of the help of the detective, they were able to arrest Garshield for his actions and the real coach of the Kingdom returnes. But more trouble ensues when Garshield later escapes and attacks Cotarl team, Little Gigant, though this time, he is finally defeated and arrested and now the next match of Inazuma Japan begins against Little Gigant. But this time Junko needs to perfect her new hissatsu for the strongest battle yet against Little Gigant. As Inazuma Japan fought against Little Gigant, she finally mastered Grenade Shot and both teams are now on the edge for the winning point. Then she uses a perfect the End with Yuka and they score, making Inazuma Japan one score ahead. They return home after the FFI and move on to graduation for the upperclassmen. Plot (GO) Junko has been referred to by Haruna and Fuyuka a few times in the first two episodes, comparing her to how Yuka acts towards soccer. She first appears in episode 5 of GO in order to pass on an important message to the new coach of Raimon. It was shown that she and Yuka already knew eachother due to the fact that they're both from EXPM. At first, even Sakura refused to talk with her because of the fact that she hadn't contacted anyone from the original Inazuma Japan ever since they graduated. But after watching Junko's reaction towards soccer and her way of teaching Yuka how to dribble and make a shoot, she gradually began to trust her again, even though she is still quite gaurded. It was revealed in episode 18 of GO that Junko was married to Ichirouta even though they still argues a lot and Junko rarely goes home due to her job. Her cooking was shown to have improved quite a lot compared to before. She's often shown talking on the cellphone with an unknown person, arosing suspension from several people including the players on Raimon's new team. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie: Attack of the Strongest Army, Ogre She learns Omega The Hand and meets her granddaughter. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon All we know right now is that she'll make a short appearance along with a few other members. Hissatsu GK Bakuretsu Punch (Anime) GK Fist of God GK Hand From Above SH Grenade Shot (Game) GK Mallet Drop GK 2D Pocket SH Inazuma No.1 (Anime) SH Jet Stream (Anime) GK Devil's Smile SH Megaton Head (Anime) GK Nekketsu Punch (Anime) GK Omega The Hand (Movie) SH The Universe GK Doppleganger Illusion Trivia *Her dub name is similiar to Yuka's dub name, shwing a connection between the two. *Her seiyuu is the same as Mamoru's. *Her casual clothing seemed to have become more adult like and more girly as she grows up. *She has a character song titled "Mosaic Role". *Haruna often said that if people didn't have eyes, they would think that Mamoru and Junko wer definitely the same person.